You Know You Need A Vacation From YourVacationWhen
by Hamato Kameko
Summary: AU, OC - What better way to get away from it all than to stay together at a farmhouse in the middle of nowhere? Mild language.
1. The Toaster From Hell

**Disclaimer: **The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and all related characters are © Mirage Studios, and are used without permission for entertainment purposes only.' You Know You Need A Vacation From Your Vacation When...' is © 2002-2003 to Hamato Kameko. Kameko is © 2002-2007 to Hamato Kameko. Please don't use her without permission.

**Rating:** PG for some language.

**About Kameko:** Don't know who Kameko is? Simply put she's the Turtles' sister in an alternate universe. If you don't like the idea, then, well, no one's forcing you to read. ;)

* * *

**You Know You Need A Vacation From Your Vacation When...**

**Part I: The Toaster from Hell**

Kameko yawned and rolled over, only to find her nose pressed against a turtle shell. _'Huh?_' she thought groggily. _'What on earth is he doing in my room...?'_

She sat up, looking around the dark room. Her brothers were scattered around the room, sleeping on an assortment of sleeping bags and blankets. _'What on—'_ And then she remembered._ 'Oh, yeah. Vacation at April's old farmhouse. Duh.'_

Kameko sighed and crawled back to her sleeping bag. Apparently, at some point during the night, she had rolled clear off it. Which explained why she woke up to find herself nearly kissing a shell. _'Bleh.'_

She made a lazy effort to straighten her 'bed', then lay back down, wrapping her arms around her pillow. Then she heard a quiet groan nearby, and turned to face a bleary-eyed Donatello. "Somin' wrong, Meko?"

Grinning at her brother's half-asleep, slurred speech, she whispered, "Nah, Don, go back to sleep."

"'K." He started snoring almost instantly.

Rolling her eyes, but still grinning, Kameko settled into her bed. _'Ahhh_..._ Vacation. Don't get near enough of these_..._ 'course this is pretty much the only vacation that we've ever had_..._ A lifetime of livin' in the sewers ain't all that bad, all things considered_..._ But a change o' scenery once in a while sure is nice_..._ Now if I could just get back to sleep_...

She looked at her watch – indiglo was an ingenious invention – and found that it was 4:45am. "Crap," she mouthed silently. _'Well, might as well get up_...

She got to her feet and, stepping carefully over a snoozing Raphael, made her way to the door. She paused at her bag to collect a fresh set of clothes, then slipped out into the hall. After getting dressed, she crept down the stairs, wincing as a loud creak erupted from one of the old wood-plank stairs. She'd have to remember which step that was so she could avoid it in the future. She headed to the kitchen, flipping the light on as she entered.

_'Maybe I can go for a walk or somethin'_..._ Oh, hey, I know, I'll climb up on the roof and watch the sunrise! Buuuut_..._ first things first_...Kameko finished her thought out loud, announcing her plans to the empty kitchen, "Breakfast! Now, what to have, what to have... cereal? Nah... Not today... Ummm... well dang, what else is there that won't take forever?"

Against her better judgment (for she had never gotten along well with this particular appliance), she settled on toast with strawberry jam and marshmallows. She smirked as she dropped the bread slices into the toaster. _'Splinter'd have a heart attack if he knew what I was planning to eat... Then again, he's seen Mike's banana's with mustard, so maybe it wouldn't be so much of a shock.' _

The teen was jarred from her reverie by the sudden, unmistakable stench of smoke.

"Uh... Oh..."

She jumped up and yanked the toaster cord out of the wall. But the damage had been done – the toaster continued to smoke, and the black whisps were coming alarmingly close to setting off the newly installed smoke detector.

"Aw, no, _no,** no**!"_ She implored, "They're gonna kill me if that thing goes off at this hour! _PLEASE_ stop smoking!!!" Of course, being an inanimate object, it neither heard her nor responded. She looked around frantically, opening windows as she did so. _"Whatamigonnado???"_ She hissed, fighting the urge to shout her frustration. She suddenly stopped, staring at the window she'd just torn open. Realization dawned, and Kameko mentally kicked herself for being so stupid. Grabbing the toaster from the counter, she pitched it out into the darkness outside the window, hearing it land in a bush. She slumped into a chair, relieved.

And suddenly the chair was propelled across the room as a horrible, piercing screech broke through the silence. "HOLY_ SHIT!!!"_ There was really no point in trying to be quiet now. Again giving the kitchen a panicked look-over, she grabbed a steak knife from the dish strainer and flung it at the unfortunate smoke detector. The device gave an electronic protest as it died, the blade firmly embedded in its center.

She sighed in relief as the horrid shrieking stopped. She righted her chair and sat hesitantly, frowning at the alarm. Everybody had to be awake by now. Her concern was confirmed as Casey ran into the room, clad only in his boxers, his dark hair in his face and holding a fire extinguisher at the ready in his hands.

"_WASAMATTER!?__ WHERE'S THE FIRE!?"_

If she hadn't been so mortified by the current situation, Kameko would have burst out laughing at the sight. As it was, she just stared, face pale, as more faces appeared behind him. All looked like they were recovering from heart attacks. Kameko stood up slowly, backing away from the table and toward the window that she'd thrown the toaster through.

Frightened expressions turned to confused expressions, which in turn became angry expressions as, one by one, each spotted the destroyed smoke detector and realized that there was no fire after all. Splinter raised an eyebrow at his daughter.

"Kameko?" She blinked at him. She could swear he looked like he was trying not to laugh.

Her face burned as she glanced out the window. The toaster's plug had caught on the windowsill, and she reached for it, pulling the toaster back into the house. Grinning sheepishly, she held the offending appliance up by a few inches of cord for everyone to see. It was still smoking.

"Um... Toast, anyone?"

* * *


	2. Card Game or Mind Game?

**Disclaimer: **The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and all related characters are © Mirage Studios, and are used without permission for entertainment purposes only.' You Know You Need A Vacation From Your Vacation When...' is © 2002-2003 to Hamato Kameko. Kameko is © 2002-2007 to Hamato Kameko. Please don't use her without permission. 

**Rating:** PG for some language.

* * *

**You Know You Need A Vacation From Your Vacation When...**

**Part II: Card Game or Mind Game?**

A few hours – and several death threats – later, Kameko slouched in an armchair in the living room, sulking. She glared at Donatello, who sat on the floor by the coffee table. The table was covered in bits and pieces of the toaster he was trying to repair.

"This is _your_ fault, you know," she grumbled.

The turtle looked up. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"If you'd'a fixed the freakin' thing right the _first_ time, it wouldn't have gone nuclear on me this morning."

He sighed. "Sorry, ok? I thought it _was_ fixed, I really did!"

"Shoulda tested it, _Mr. Fix-It._"

He shot her an exasperated look. "Kameko, I said I was sorry, _alright!?"_

"I know you are, now apologize."

"Oh, that's cute, that's reeeaaally mature, Kame. Just how old are you? Five?"

She just scowled at him. A moment later, Michelangelo strolled in, all grins.

"Hey, guys, what's happenin'? He looked from Donatello to Kameko, and then to Raphael, who had been sitting silently on the far end of the couch. When he didn't get a response, he shrugged and plopped down on the couch next to his brother.

"Sooo... I guess I'll just sit here and sulk like everybody else."

At that, Kameko looked at him. "Whatever blows yer skirt up, Mike."

Mikey rolled his eyes and snatched a deck of cards off the end table. Since no one seemed to be in much of a talking mood, he amused himself by shuffling the deck over and over.

Kameko smirked as she watched him

"Hey, Mike, You ain't playin' with a full deck, y'know that?"

He stopped shuffling, clearly confused. "Huh? I thought we just bought this deck! How could someone lose a card already?"

And then he heard the snickering. Which quickly became all out laughter at the fact that he had, as usual, completely missed the joke. He looked as his siblings in bewilderment.

"What!? What's so fun– **_HEY_**_!!!"  
_

* * *


End file.
